


Julian's and Josh's 'After-Party'

by TrashBunny



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Biting, Canon Disabled Character, Fights, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutant Powers, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBunny/pseuds/TrashBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Jean Grey School's first dance. Julian brought his 'friend' Josh to the party, but the two decided to leave early and go make out in private. At least that's what they wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Julian's and Josh's 'After-Party'

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a pointless sin drabble to pass waiting time but then it got out of control. Now it's a tie-in to my fanfic 'Don't Break His Heart'.

Julian Keller had left the dance floor and the ball room behind (after spiking the punch of course) as he had grown bored of the chaperoned event, he would much rather leave early and start his own 'after-party' (what he called it anyway). Though the telekinetic was not alone. He had led the beautiful literal golden boy Josh Foley out of the party (where they totally acted like two dudes going stag together), past a wall of lockers and into one of the Jean Grey School's many stairwells. 

Thankfully it was empty at this point. Empty and quiet.

Well it was until Keller bit down on Josh's neck and a moan escaped the boy's mouth that echoed through the stairwell.

"Mmm, Julian why couldn't we just go to your room?" Josh asked, hands shifting their way under Julian's dress shirt to run up and down his toned and utterly perfect back.

"Dunno if it's empty, I'm not the only one looking to hook up tonight babe." He had stopped sucking and kissing to say. He frowned as the dark hickeys on Josh's neck and collar healed. "Besides," he breathed. "This is hotter." Julian pushed the other boy into the near wall, a metal hand on either side of Josh, pressed a knee between his suit clad legs and kissed him hard under the school stairs.

Josh moaned into Julian's mouth at the other's actions. He missed this asshole.

Julian was kissing harshly and hungrily, nipping and pulling at Josh's lower lip as he smashed their lips together. Josh only met the movements with more vigor, kissing the black haired boy, gaining access to the inside of his mouth. 

It tasted like his gross cheaply spiked punch. But Josh didn't care. It was Julian.

His tongue explored the telekinetic's mouth, licking around his teeth and clashing with his vicious tongue. Soon enough the tables turned and Julian was dominating the make-out, clumsily crashing his tongue against his date's.

A few more moments pasted and both boys were panting and sweating uncomfortably in their dress clothes.

They both had the same idea because the two Mutants made to take each other's coats off.

"Me first." Julian breathed as he took a step back, nudging his knee away out of Josh's crotch to give himself more balance.

He quickly shed his dress coat and made fast work of undoing his buttons.

"What no show?" Josh teased as he pulled off his own coat.

Julian smirked, now topless and looking incredibly hot.

"Allow me." Julian unbuttoned Josh's shirt with his telekineticly powered hands. He left the shirt rest on the golden boy's shoulders as he admired his lean golden frame. This really was a great view of the mutant. Keller thought.

“Are you just going to stand there and stare, or are you going to come kiss me, Hellion?” Josh said with half lidded eyes and a devious smirk. Gold face flushed and giving off a glow.

“I'll stand here as long as I want.” He growled but pressed himself against his date anyway. He kissed him hard on the lips. One metal hand resting on his exposed chest while the other made it's way down further to Elixir's crotch.

Josh broke the intense kiss by hissing through his teeth when he felt Julian start to palm him roughly through his dress pants. 

The black haired boy smiled, amused at the state he could put Josh into. Julian continued to rub and massage at Josh's growing arousal. Listening to the other boy moan and stammer out his name as he clung to his broad shoulders while attempting to keep his lips on Julian's. But that was proving very difficult by the way he was feeling him up.

“J-jeez, Julian...” Josh stammered too flustered to say anything else. The friction of the rubbing in his suit pants and to his boxers was making his cock throb uncomfortably constricted. 

“Yeah, say my name babe.” Julian breathed on Josh's neck, deciding to bite and suck another hickey into the healer's neck, even though he knew it would fade away soon after. It didn't matter if it lasted or not, it was hot and it felt damn good.

“Take me to your room,” Josh gasped out. “I'll kick Santos out I don't give a shit.” He shuddered. “I just -gasp- need you Julian.”

Fuck. Julian was just as hard as Josh was. His voice, his begging, his moans. They were getting to Julian in the best ways. 

“You needy slut, your moans are echoing.” He squeezed his palm around Josh's trapped member. “Damn Foley, someone's gonna hear you from all the way upstairs.” 

Josh merely shuddered at the nearly torturous contact and Julian's name calling. God why was that such a turn on? 

Julian could probably sense by now how aching and uncomfortable Josh is in his -very tight- suit pants. So he took away his floating hand from Josh's tented crotch. Josh let out a whimper, Julian denied how cute it was.

The telekinetic pressed a kiss on Josh's lips once again but quickly pulled away and turned his attention to unbuckling Josh's belt. The stark blonde made himself busy with pressing kisses along Julian's neck and jawline, he was flushed and dizzy with arousal.

Julian had unbuckled Josh's belt but left it loose on his pants still, he unbuttoned and unzipped the biokinetic's suit pants revealing his partially wet boxers.

Josh let out a loud relieved sigh. His aching cock now a bit more free, though the tight friction from before -even though it hurt- was sinfully pleasurable.

“Feel better?” Julian purred and cupped his hand around Josh.

“H-hell yes.” He bit his lip. He didn't know how long he could last from all of this touching and teasing. Whether Julian was going to jerk him off, blow him or rub each other together he didn't care, he just needed something now. 

 

“J-Julian!” Josh screamed.

“Really Joshua? Did you really just-”

“No! Fuck, turn around!” He jerked Hellion around.

“'sup sluts. Sorry to interrupt right at the good part. But actually, I'm not sorry at all.” The absolutely annoying snort and laughter could only be from one mutant.

Julian's eyes grew and lit up telekinetic green at the sight of the arrogant little prick; Quentin fucking Quire.

“What the fucking hell Quire! How the fuck long have you been watching you creep?!” Julian yelled, green sparks came from the corners of his eyes. Metal hands clutched into fists.

“I just got here.” He smirked, crossing his skinny arms over his chest. “Just passing through till I found you and your secret little boy-toy getting it on.” 

“I'm going to fucking kill you.” Julian darted at Quentin in a blind rage.

Quire sprinted out of the corner he was standing in and into the apposing one, snickering. 

“Little bitch!” Julian swore, throwing his punch across the space between them. Quentin stopped it inches before it hit his smug face. The gauntlet froze as did Hellion's body. He swore at the sudden loss of control.

“Chill out, road rage.” The pink haired telepath told Julian.

“Just get out of here Quentin!” Josh yelled, flushed hard with anger and embarrassment. “We were kind of busy here, asshole.”

“I'm sorry for your boner.” Quire mocked in an exaggerated tone.

Julian broke out of Quentin's telekinetic hold and punched the scrawny boy in the side of the face. Quire fell over with a loud curse. Julian then grabbed the pink haired boy by his cheesy tux print t-shirt and pulled him up to meet his face. There was honest fear behind those tinted glasses.

“Fuck. Off.”

Hellion dropped Quentin, who fell harshly on his backside.

“Jeez, no need to get so violent.” Quentin stood up rubbing his ass and his cheek. “You're lucky I have somewhere to be or else I'd reduce what already tiny mind you have to a potato.”

“And you're lucky that Josh is here or else I'd pummel you into a bloody mess.” Josh glanced at the enraged Julian when he spoke.

“Hot.” Quentin deadpanned.

“Don't make me dock you again, Bubblegum-Bitch!” Keller growled. His gauntlets in tight fists close to his body. Once again sparking with telekinetic force.

Quentin snorted at the comment. “Turn down the macho, I'm leaving.” He skipped around Hellion quickly and trekked up a few stairs. “Your punch sucked by the way.” 

Hellion growled.

Quire bolted up the stairs.

 

Julian stayed tense until he heard a heavy door open then close with a bang. 

He looked over at Josh. “What a fucking brat.” He said breaking the silence.

“Didn't you use to be in his 'club'?”

“We don't talk about that, asshat.”

Josh laughed and Julian softened.

“What a fucking mood killer though, damn.” Julian sighed, rubbing his temples.

“I don't know, you getting all 'macho' and fighting Quire was pretty hot.” Josh closed the space between them, resting his arms around Julian's broad shoulders. Eyes like tiny suns gazed at him through half lidded white eyelashes.

Julian kissed him softly this time, wrapping his arms and floating hands around the boy's waist. The two engaged in a long passionate kiss.

 

Then they heard the stairwell door open from behind them.

“Fucking hell.” Julian yelled.

“Oh-oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I d-didn't-” Genesis blushed bright blue and covered his face with his hands. “I... I was looking for Quentin, I'm sorry.” He stammered, not looking at the two.

“Upstairs, now get the hell out.” Julian growled violently.

Evan ran by them while half covering his face. He raced up the stairs as fast as he could.

 

Josh pulled Julian's face to meet his own by his sharp chin. 

“Bring. Me. To. Your. Room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Read Quentin's POV of the 'fight' in my fic 'Don't Break His Heart'.


End file.
